Of Headaches and Little Brothers
by Skipper96
Summary: Dean has a headache but won't stop driving because Sam is finally asleep. Set early to mid season one.


Hey guys, I know, I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything. Life kind of ate me alive for while, but now I'm back and I've got tons of stories in progress! Sorry for the long hiatus so without further ado…

**Of Headaches and Little Brothers**

The only reason Dean is able to keep driving is because Sammy is asleep. If Sam were still reading that book on vamps then Dean would have stopped an hour ago. But Sam is finally sleeping soundly and as long as he is Dean will continue to ignore the pounding in his skull, the pounding that is getting increasingly worse by the second. Dean is thankful that they are driving on an abandoned road at night. That is until a truck with its high beams on comes around the bend.

The pickup's headlights shine through the windshield and right into Dean's eyes. The light sears Dean's retinas and the throbbing in his head increases ten fold. He cries out in shock and squeezes his eyes shut against the pain and by some stroke of luck he's able to guide the Impala safely to the side of the road.

He throws the car into park, pushes open the door just in time to fall to his knees and empty his meager stomach contents onto the gravel. He would've done a face plant into the road if it weren't for Sam appearing out of nowhere and pushing him back against the car.

Dean still had his eyes shut tightly and his hands were clutching his head. His stomach still felt uneasy and throwing up had done nothing for his head. If anything it made the pounding worse. Sam's hand slipped behind his neck and tipped his head forward. A water bottle is pressed to his lips.

"Small sips dude," Sam says.

Dean cringes at the sound of his brother's voice, but did as he is told. After a few sips, he slowly turns his head to the side and spit the remnants of the bile taste out of his mouth and onto the gravel. Sam coaxes a few more sips of water down his throat before Dean's had enough and Sam bundles him into the passenger's seat where Dean curls up as close to the window as he can get.

Sam looks over at his brother. Dean's hands are wrapped around his head and he is wound up so tightly he is shaking. Sam starts the car and Dean cringes at the rumble of the engine, he grits his teeth as the gravel crunches under the tiers. Sam is grateful that the roads is freshly paved and relatively bump free.

Sam drives as carefully as possible, but he isn't able to avoid every bump and the sharp turns and headlights from oncoming traffic are merciless on Dean's migraine. When thirty minutes tick by with no sign of a motel, Sam sighs in frustration causing Dean to tense up even more.

"Come here," Sam whispers as reaches over to his brother.

He wraps his arm around Dean's shoulders, and gently pulls him over so his head rests on Sam's shoulder. A little bit of the tension leaves Dean's body which Sam calls progress. After another forty-five agonizing minutes Sam finally pulls into a motel parking lot.

Once Sam pays for the night, he moves the car to the spot directly in front of their room. He closes the door to the Impala as quietly as possible and rounds the car to help Dean out.

"Don't open your eyes okay? Let me do all the work."

Dean starts to nod, but stops and hisses in pain.

Sam slings his brother's arm over his shoulders. Making sure to keep his movements slow hoists Dean out as gently as possible. He loops his other arm around Dean's waist and a hooks a finger through his belt loop for extra support. Sam sets Dean down on the bed farthest from the door and goes back out to retrieve their duffels.

When he returns, Dean is curled up in the center of the bed with his back to the door. He's pulled his jacket up over his head and even from the door Sam can see him still shaking. Sam softly closes the door and then pulls the curtains closed submerging the room into total darkness.

Sam wished he could pump his brother full of every type of painkiller they had, but he knew that it's too late for that. Dean would just throw it up. Sam has only dealt with one of Dean's migraines once right before he left for Stanford. So, Sam will just have to do what he did back then, wait.

Sam went over to Dean and removed his boots. He would've take the leather jacket off if he could do it without jarring Dean's head too much, but that was impossible so he let it be. andHe removed the blanket from the other bed and draped it over his brother before he went into the bathroom and wet a cloth. He slides onto the bed so his leg is lightly pressing against Dean's back. He places the damp cloth against his brother's neck.

Dean sighs, "'ammy."

"Right here, Dean. Not going anywhere."

"Kay…" Dean breathes out as he scoots closer to Sam.

Sam begins to rub Dean's shoulder and eventually his muscles and breathing even out as sleep finally claims him. It's not long before Sam joins his bother in sleep with his hand still resting on Dean's shoulder. It's the best nights sleep Sam's gotten since Jess died.

So, what'd you guys think? Leave a review and let me know, I'd love to here from you. This story is unbeated so all mistakes are mine. Also, I sadly don't own the boys if I did I wouldn't have to worry about student loans.

Until next time,

Skipper


End file.
